Life Without A Sister: Kaede's Journey CHAPTER 1
by Priestess Sapphire Minamino
Summary: Kikyo's life story has been disheartening, but doesn't anybody ever wonder about what happened to her sister after she passed away? Without her parents, without a sister, how did she survive?


**Life Without A Sister: Kaede's Journey**

**CHAPTER 1: **From the death of a sister, a new friendship was born.

"Sister!" Kaede shouted, trying to hold back her tears. But no matter how hard she tried, her tears fell.

With the little strength she has, Kikyo wiped the tears off her sister's face, "I am sorry, Kaede," she paused for a moment, "I failed you."

"N-no sister, you didn't!" still crying, Kaede replied.

"Don't waste your tears on me, dear sister. Do not mourn for me. Death may have taken its toll on me, but you, you still have a life to live. Live it with all your heart, but live it without me," Kikyo tucked Kaede's hair into her ears.

"But sis…" she held on tighter, "Sister, I need you!"

Kikyo smiled, "You're a brave kid Kaede. I am certain you can manage without me. Just remember," she took her one last glance at her sister, "I… I love you".

"No!" and with that final burst of emotion, Kikyo left Kaede, and left her all alone.

"Alone," Kaede sighed. "I am nothing without you sister; nothing but alone." Years proceeded that day, but Kaede was yet to be removed from that miserable event. The image of the nearly lifeless Kikyo never left her mind. Uncertain of what to truly feel, she burst out, "I hate you, Kikyo! I hate you! Of all the times to die, why die now? Why leave me now? You told me not to mourn for you, but if it was I who died, would you not have mourned for me? Nothing more seemed right to do… Nothing seemed right without you, sis," a drop of tear fell from her eye, "I miss you".

_Tap. Tap. _Right after her last word echoed through the empty space, rain started to pour. "See, sister, even the skies are crying," She looked up, closed her eyes and spread her arms to feel the rain, but just as she was doing so, the rain stopped falling on her. "Wha—"

"You'll get sick if you do that," a man holding the _ spoke. "And there's nothing worse than being sick with no one to take care of you." He handed the _, "Here, take this."

She stared at the unknown speaker for a while before responding, "W-Who are you?"

"Just somebody you shouldn't care for; a nobody. Here, I said, take this," he then again offered.

"But, what about you?"

"I'll manage. I have been sick and lonely for a long time. I'm used to it. You're not. Now, here, _get this_," he said coldly.

Kaede forced a smile, "That's really kind of you, mister—"

"Hmph. Who asked for your opinion?" The young man harshly replied.

"Oh…" Kaede simply uttered. Inside, though, she was truly shocked.

Arriving home safely, Kaede pondered about the strange man she met earlier. Being engrossed too much, she finally decided to write her thoughts down.

"But, where?" Kaede again wondered. Suddenly, she remembered Kikyo. "Oh, yes! The diary! The diary that my—," she heaved a deep sigh, "my… my sister gave me." Finally having the courage to get a memento from her late sibling, she sat straightly and began to write.

_Dear Kikyo,_

She decided to address her thoughts to the giver.

_Today, I met a man; a man who, at first sight, would most certainly get the attention of any woman. However, my attention was diverted elsewhere. It was his eyes, I believe, his eyes that caught me. Those deep brown eyes pierced into mine— shallowly, but it did. It seemed... unreal. He was unreal. So unreal that I can feel my self wallowing in an illusion that may or may not occur. What makes it so, though, I do not know. I wonder, I wonder._

_Dear Kikyo,_

_I have never been the person to ignore such kindness. The man's deed will not go unnoticed. His actions were mysterious, but his intentions, untainted. For that, I shall thank him. _

_Dear Kikyo,_

_Following my heart's desire, I travelled forth unto his house. A bit difficult to find, I might add. Upon arrival, I looked around. I noticed how his choice of place appeared to be somewhat… isolated. Ignoring this, I knocked on his door_

"_Greetin—"._

_Slam!_ "I do not need any of your pitiful thanksgiving!" the man starkly exclaimed towards Kaede.

_He closed his door on me as soon as his heart did. It was saddening, actually. Justification can never be given, for what he has in his possession, he does not deserve— loneliness. None deserves to be that lonely. In fact, none deserves to even be lonely. I can see it him: the total anguish, the pain, oh, such agony! Sigh. I used to desire to be his friend, and mine as his, but after what happened, those inane dreams began to fade._

With the door closed, he declared, "Leave me. I do not need your presence"

"I… just wanted to return the favor, mister," Kaede shamefully replied.

"I told you, _I do not need it_,"

Disappointed, Kaede simply left the basket in his doorstep, "Maybe someday you'll change your mind," she whispered.

The man rolled his eyes, "It is battle someone like you can never win!" He stared at Kaede and lowered his voice, "Nobody can, so why even try?"

_Yes, why do I even try?_

_Dear Kikyo,_

_I tried, I tried maybe because I saw it in him, I saw how he was in pain, and I felt so helpless. I tried to help, and failed as I did. The much-needed help cannot be given by anybody. Least I could do was just try._

_Dear Kikyo,_

_I passed by the man's house once more and saw what I had not expected. Have you not forgotten about the fruits I gave him? If not, then you, too, shall be surprised at what he did to it. Instead of having it for his own, the animals were the one benefitting from it. Joyfully, he fed them all that he has. Seeing this, I thought to myself, "Why not give the man a second chance?" Hence, I went to him._

"An honorable deed, indeed," Kaede praised him with an open smile.

Looking up, quite confused, the man replied, "H-huh?"

"The animals must be very fond of you."

"Oh, this. I-it's nothing," he then blushed, "but thank you anyway-"

"Kaede, my name is Kaede," she extended her hands to shake.

With a warming smile, the man answered, "I am Buff".

_At long last, I finally knew his name. I will call him 'The strange man' no longer. What bothers me, though, is how he welcomed me so warmly, or why he even welcomed me at all. His actions were not of the strange man I met earlier. That man would never have talked to me for hours just like Buff did._

"Buff?"

"Yes, Kaede?"

She hesitated for a while, "Well, uhm, when we first met, you told me you have been alone for a long. It may not be under my care, but please, enlighten me, for I am curious of your origin. Did your parents die?"

_Foolish as I was, I wanted to know two things: his origin and if he truly is the man I met before. I am certain, actually, that it was him, but I was reluctant to admit. I really regret that decision now, though, for the moment I mentioned my question, my happy days met its end._

"You are right, Kaede," his expression quickly changed, "It's _none of your business."_ From smiling to scowling, he told Kaede, "Leave, girl, leave before I strangle you to death!" and just as he said, strangled her.

Fortunately, Kaede is capable of defending herself. She barely escaped from Buff, and when she did, she ran away as fast as she could.

_My heart was beating fast when I escaped. Not because of the threat to my life, though, but because of the threat to a friendship._

_Dear Kikyo,_

_Two days has gone by, and the hope of seeing him once more diminished. My heart was burning, not with passion, but with drought. I see now that Buff and I were not destined to be friends, for if we were, we would have seen each other by now. Unfortunately, we have not yet, and... it feels lonely._


End file.
